A Shadow's Secret
by pigfish251
Summary: Jack Frost, the newest member of the Guardians, must find the new recruit for a Guardian. However, the Guardians soon learn a dark secret from this mysterious girl that causes them to turn against her. Jack, on the other hand, feels differently towards the girl, he wants to protect her. But can her many secrets keep him at her side? Or will he, too, turn against her?
1. Foreword

**Author's Note**: Don't bother to read the whole "Author's Note". It's just a letter as to why I'm initially writing this fanfic. Very boring, and don't feel obliged to actually read this. But anyways. When I first watched the movie, it was probably one of the cutest, amazing, and best movies I've ever seen. It took the childhood dreams and memories and gave it a twist where I thought to myself, "Why did I stop believing? If it could be like this...I would never stop believing." Then, when I saw Jack Frost, ohmygod. What an attractive animated movie character. Watching the trailers and then watching the actual movie just made me fall for him 3. Yup. Infatuated by an animated character. But by the time I finished the movie, I felt like I could do more with it. I thought, "What other holidays/figures can I use/create to make story with the Guardians?". Then I had an idea. I made up my own character (Hallows Eve for Halloween) and decided to make her like Jack. Unbelieved and just wanted to do her own thing, but recruited to be a Guardian. The story itself, came to me as I created Eve. Then Pitch came to mind. I HAD to incorporate him. No spoilers, but he _will_ show up in the story, a pretty important chunk anyways ;). Well enough rambling. This whole note was pretty pointless. And if you read it, Thank You for actually caring enough :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction, "_A Shadow's Secret_"

* * *

**Title**: A Shadow's Secret

**Summary**: Hallows Eve, or Eve for short, is, as one would call, a "Halloween spirit". Many people often give her names such as "The Great Pumpkin". Also, there are many people who don't believe in her and the tricks and spooks she pulls on Halloween night, they usually regard it as "a trick the neighbors/kids play". But she's perfectly fine with that. If they don't believe her, they don't see her, and that means she can play more pranks. One day, she is approached by Jack Frost, one of 5 Guardians of the children, who is looking to recruit her also as a Guardian. However, upon meeting the Guardians, she slips a statement about Pitch that almost immediately turns the Guardians against her. But Jack, being the first to meet Eve thinks otherwise. Although he faces much disagreement and prejudice from the other Guardians, Jack sticks on Eve's side, trying to vouch for her innocence. But this Halloween spirit has more secrets than she lets off. Can she keep all the secrets hidden? Or will the secrets spill out and cause something scarier than Eve could ever imagine to happen?

**Characters:**

**Hallows Eve (Eve)**. 17 in appearance, actual age is unknown at the moment. Medium-long light brown hair, fair skin, and red eyes. Very witch-like in appearance. Before becoming a Halloween spirit, Eve had a difficult past as a child. However, once she did become a Halloween spirit, she found joy is playing pranks and spooks causing kids to scream in terror, yet also in joy. When you first meet her, she may appear to be shy and indifferent, but once you get to know her, she's very gentle and caring. But she carries many dark secrets, which includes Pitch. But what's her relationship to Pitch?

**Jack Frost**. 18 in appearance, actually 318 years old. White hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and wears a blue hoodie, with frosted edges, and medium-long brown pants, that are tattered/worn out at the bottom. Carries around a wooden staff. Carefree and loves to have fun. Guardian of Fun.

**Bunnymund**. A Pooka with grayish-blue fur. Guardian of Hope. In charge of Easter and also coloring and herding the eggs to the surface. Carries around boomerangs and a few explosive Easter eggs as weapons. Calm and cool personality, with a strong Australian accent.

**North**. Also known as "Santa Claus". Brings yearly gifts to children around the world when Christmas times comes around. Guardian of Wonder. Very impulsive and pushy, when he needs to be. Has a very Russian-like appearance, but still has the jolly and "ho-ho-ho" feeling of the typical Santa Claus.

**Sandman (Sandy)**. Brings good dreams to children at night. Usually silent and peaceful, but can be fierce and powerful when he needs to be. Guardian of Dreams. Short and stout, and composed of sand. A faithful friend and also very innocent.

**Toothiana (Tooth)**. Also known as the "Tooth Fairy". Guardian of Memories. Very bubbly, kind, and sweet. She adores the teeth of children and deeply cherishes the memories that come with them. Has a humming-bird like appearance, with her body covered by green/blue/purple/gold feathers. Can create multiple mini-copies of herself to carry out her nightly duties as the Tooth Fairy.


	2. Meet Eve

"Where is that Jack Frost?!" Bunnymund yelled angrily while he held up a half-painted egg. "He was supposed to be here with her hours ago!"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, right North?" Tooth said reassuringly. However, she was just as anxious as Bunnymund for Jack to come back. But she was quickly distracted by incoming tooth fairies who were bringing her some of the new teeth that had been collected.

"Hahaha, I'm sure Jack will be here any minute with the girl. He saw the lights and I sent one of my yetis to tell him to get the girl since he was closest to her. Besides, Jack is a trustable boy, I feel it in my belly!" North said happily as he patted his stomach.

Sandy, on the other hand, was the calmest and most neutral on the matter. That is, if you count sleeping as being "calm and neutral".

Just then, a gust of cold wind blew through the opening of North's workshop, and Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, flew in, proud as proud can be.

"The A-mazing Jack Frost has arrived!" He said dramatically, while bowing to the other Guardians.

"Oh it's _sooo_ nice to finally have the great Jack Frost in our presence," Bunnymund said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "But…where's the girl?!"

The great noise from Bunnymund's outburst woke up Sandy who immediately thought they were under attack and got out his dream-whips. He looks around, ready to fight, when North puts his hands on his shoulders laughing very loudly and obnoxiously.

"I'm sure Jack is just playing a joke and brought the girl like I asked. Right, Jack?" North looked to Jack with a twinkle in his eyes. Jack knew that North was expecting him to bring the girl. He did meet up with Phil the Yeti, but forgot about actually _getting_ the girl.

"About that…" Jack slowly said. "Well the thing is…I didn't bring her." He laughed nervously and looked at the other Guardians.

North and Tooth were shocked that he hadn't followed instructions; Bunnymund was furious; and Sandy…well he just didn't care, he was sleeping.

"You WHAT?!" Bunnymund yelled slamming his paw on the table. "You made me wait for HOURS, when I could have been painting eggs back home! You wasted mine, and every other Guardians', time!"

"Hey hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Jack said putting his hands up, "I'll just go get her and come back. No need to get upset, Bunnymund.."

"No need…to get upset? Is that what you said?" Bunnymund leaned closer and glared at Jack, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. Not everyone in here has deadlines and things to get done" Bunnymund turned around and angrily took out another egg to paint, grumbling the whole time.

"Jack…" Tooth said quietly.

"Alright alright. Geez. I'll be right back, and this time I'll bring her back. Wind!" Jack yelled. A cold gust of wind blew through the workshop and Jack jumped, letting the wind carry him away.

North sighed before reaching down to pick up a cookie an elf as generously brought him.

"Hmph," Jack grumbled as he flew gracefully through the air, "Bunnymund didn't have to get so upset…It's an honest mistake. People make mistakes…"

* * *

_Somewhere in Burgess…_

"Hmmm…I wonder what kinds of tricks I'll put out for the kids this year…" A young girl asked herself. She walked along the branch, letting her knee-high boots drag as she took each step. "Last year I put spooky spiders and spider-webs where the kids would walk into. But not as many kids were as scared as I thought. I need to think of something GREAT and SPOOKY to really get the kids screaming this year…"

She started pacing back and forth on the branch, her brows furrowed, and her right hand holding something that resembled a wand, tapping her head, thinking hard. A gust of cold wind blew in the air, and caught her off guard. Before she could do anything, her pointy with-like hate flew off from her head and blew off into the cold night sky before she could grab it.

"Oh darn…now I have to spend the night looking for my darn hat." She was about to jump off the branch, when she heard a mysterious voice from somewhere beside her.

"Are you looking for this, ma'am?"

She jumped in alarm, because when she turned around, she saw a young boy, probably her age, 17, maybe 18, holding her hat out to her. She looked at him from head to toe; silver-white hair, pale skin, ad blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with frosty edges, and brown pants, that were tattered towards the bottom. He also had a long wooden staff in the hand that wasn't holding her hat.

"Oh yes…thank you." She said shyly, taking her hat and quickly putting it on to cover her face. "Um…thank you?" She looked up at the stranger, wanting to thank him, but didn't have a name to put to the face of her hat's savior.

"Jack." He said, "Jack Frost is the name. And what would this young lady's name be?" He asked giving her a smile. The first thing he noticed about this girl were her eyes. They were a deep red, that seemed to lure him in. Then, he happened to notice her attire. She had a black, mid-thigh, dress with frayed ends, but it had no sleeves, a black cape-like attire that covered her shoulders and had a clip right under her neck. "_I guess to keep her shoulder warm..._" Jack thought to himself. The last thing he saw was that in her hands, she had something that resembled a wand. Not like the wands in the movies where it has a big gem on the end. No. A simple, maybe 1 foot in length, wooden wand.

The young girl didn't know what to say. Seeing his smile made him seem almost…cute. But she shook her head, getting the thought out. She looked up at Jack and gave a small curtsy, lifting the tattered ends of her mid-thigh length, black dress. "Hallows Eve. But you can call me Eve."

She lifted her head and saw that Jack was just staring at her with a small smile on his face. A bit embarrassed by being stared at, she asked him while pulling the tip of her hat over her face.

"I-is there s-something on my face?"

Jack realized he was staring and looked away, embarrassed. "Oh…um no. Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring…"

Eve lifted her hat and saw that Jack was rubbing the back of his head nervously and she swore she could see a bit of a pink tone on his cheeks.

"Well I mean, there is a reason though why I'm here. I need to take you to the North Pole. There are people there who need to see you."

She looked at him, a bit confused. "_Why would anyone need to see…me? Did I do something wrong? But Halloween hasn't even happened yet…"_ More questions started streaming through her head. "Um…Eve, are you okay?" Eve snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jack, who was looking at her a bit worried.

"There nothing wrong. I just have some friends who would love to meet you."

"Love to meet…me?"

Jack gave her a big smile, "Of course! We're all dying to meet you!"

Eve gave him a blank look and turned away abruptly. "No. I refuse." She started walking away when Jack quickly flew in front of her, "But you have to!" He said. But the sudden appearance of Jack in front of her, made Eve lose her balance and she fell off the branch.

She started to scream, but felt two strong arms catch her in the air. She looked up and saw Jack. He slowly flew back to the branch and set Eve back on the branch they were once standing on.

"T-thank you Jack…" Eve said, patting down her dress.

"So you should go to the North Pole, as a way of saying thanks. One for the hat, and one for saving you." Jack said, giving her a sly wink.

"Come on," he said pleadingly, "They really want to meet you…"

Eve was about to change her mind, when she heard a voice inside her head, what someone said from the past.

_Start Flashback_

_"Pfft. Who wants to be friends with you? You're just a creep, we only invited you here because you're a freak! Just go away and leave us alone!"_

_The other kids around her started to laugh. Young Eve couldn't help but let the tears fall and she ran away. The other kids behind her were still laughing._

_"No! Stop laughing!" Eve yelled covering her ears with her hands as she ran. But the more she ran, the more the other kids laughed. She tried to block out their laughter by covering her ears, but she could still hear them. Laughing. Pointing. Making faces. She could hear them...see them all in her head. They wouldn't leave her alone._

_End Flashback_

"No." She said upset, "No one would want to meet me. I'm just a freak. All I do is make tricks and scare others. It's just a joke when you say others want to see me…"

She crouched down and put her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees. Jack bent down slowly.

"No Eve. They really want to meet you. We've all heard great things about you. We really just want to get to know you better," Eve looked at Jack who then stood up and held out his hand. "Trust me."

_"Trust me."_

Those words rang through her head, and for a second she was about to hit away the nice hand that was in front of her. But something in her heart told her to take it. Eve slowly lifted her hand and put it in Jack's. "Okay…" She said quietly. "I'll come…"

Jack's face brightened with a smile. "Really? That's great." He quickly pulled in Eve and held her closely against his body, "I'll take you the North Pole!"

Surprised by the sudden movement, Eve tried to protest, "Wait, wait! I can fly myself!"

"Ah, but you don't know the way. Besides, it's faster if you just go with me." Jack said giving her a wink.

Eve stopped protesting and put her arms around Jack, so she wouldn't fall or get separated from Jack. Jack smiled and gave a large yell to the air, "Wind!" Then, the two were floating in the cool night sky, headed north to meet the other guardians.


	3. Friends and Rejection

"Will I like your friends?" Eve asked nervously, looking up at Jack.

"You'll love them I'm sure. But I'll let you know now, Bunnymund, the giant bunny, is very annoying and cocky. But don't let it get to you, you learn to love him either way." Jack looked down and gave her a reassuring smile.

Eve looked down before Jack could see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. The rest of the journey to the North Pole was fairly event-less and peaceful.

* * *

"I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for Jack!" Bunnymund yelled, still angry about the fact he had to come all the way to the North Pole to find that Jack hadn't done a simple task he was assigned to do. "I have things to do!"

"Calm down, Bunnymund!" North said with a smile, "Be like Sandy here. Relax a little! Take a nap!"

Bunnymund looked past North to see Sandy peacefully floating in the air, with his head tilted, asleep. Then, he looked back at North with a face that said, "You've got to be kidding me…"

North let out a jolly laugh and patted Bunnymund's back. But the force of the pat surprised Bunnymund, causing him to almost drop the egg he had been working on. He fumbled the egg between his two paws, but eventually caught it. He gave North a glare before returning to his work. Right when he placed the egg on the table, a gust of cool air blew in from the window of North's workshop. The sudden wind tipped the egg, and caused it to roll off the table. Luckily, Bunnymund saw and caught right as it was about to hit the ground.

With the wind, came Jack, who had with him a small, petite figure holding onto him. Seeing that Jack had brought an accompaniment, the other Guardians stood up and walked towards Jack. Sandy, feeling the cool air, woke up and saw Jack floating down to meet the other Guardians. He clapped his hands in excitement and went towards Jack.

"It's about time…" Bunnymund grumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest, not amused by Jack's actions.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that Bunnymund…" Jack said nervously. When he landed he gave Bunnymund an apologetic look. The figure he brought with him immediately took cover behind him, grabbing the sides of his hoodie for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack said, turning around taking the young girl's hand, "These are the friends I was telling you about."

Eve looked past Jack and saw a peculiar sight. There was a large bunny, a Pooka as what she had heard, a large, jolly-looking man, a fairy-hummingbird-like female, and a small, stout man made of sand. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Then, out of nowhere, she felt two hands grab hers and looked up to see the fairy-hummingbird-like female holding her hands and giving her a big smile.

"Ooo! It's _sooo_ nice to finally meet you! I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. But please, call me Tooth!" Tooth was shaking her hands vigorously, and Eve couldn't say anything. She was too shocked by the sudden friendship and enthusiasm Tooth was showing her.

"Hahaha, let's take it easy, Tooth," Jack put his hand on Tooth, and she saw that Eve was speechless and not moving because of the sudden handshake. "Oops…Sorry" She said quietly before retreating back to where the other Guardians were.

"Well that's Tooth. She's really nice and friendly once you get to know her." Jack took Eve's hand and pulled her up front so she could see the Guardians. "That's Bunnymund, the one I told you about, North, and Sandy!" Pointing to Bunnymund, North and Sandy, respectively, each giving a smile and a wave to Eve.

Embarrassed by the sudden attention, Eve immediately pulled down the tip of her hat and gave a small curtsy, as she had done to Jack. "I-I'm Hallows Eve. Eve for short." She straightened herself and stood in front of the Guardians with a stiff body. She was too speechless and embarrassed to do anything else.

Sandy was the first to move. He flew up to Eve, made a sand top-hat above his head, gave her a smile and then bowed to her, before taking her hand to give it a polite shake. Seeing this kind gesture, Eve couldn't help but smile and laugh. When Sandy saw her laugh, he was very overjoyed and returned to the other Guardians with a smile.

Soon, Tooth, Bunnymund and North also approached Eve, who didn't back away, and began to converse with her. Because they had just met, Eve was still nervous and didn't talk too much, but just enough so that the Guardians had a small idea of who she was and what she sounded like. But when she was introducing herself to Bunnymund, when they shook hands, Bunnymund let out a yell and jumped back in surprise.

All the Guardians looked at Eve, and were surprised to see what was in her hand. In her hand, was a large, black spider, which was looking around curiously and crawling around her hand in excitement. "What is that?!" Bunnymund yelled in surprise.

Eve laughed a little and started to gently stroke the back of the spider. "Oh, he's one the spiders that I create for Halloween. He's very friendly and one of my dearest friends." She smiled and started scratching the spider right on the neck, the spot he liked to be scratched the most.

Bunnymund slowly approached Eve, giving her a suspicious look. "Create? As in…there's more…spiders? Do you make *gulp* bats and black cats as well?" Eve looked up and gave him the biggest smile she showed them since meeting them, "Yup!" Bunnymund stared at her and slowly stood up straight again, his face a little pale. North laughed, and immediately Bunnymund faced North and both were in a heated argument. Tooth and Sandy tried to calm Bunnymund down, since he looked like he was ready to sock North in the eye. Eve was laughing, glad that what Jack had said was right about the Guardians.

But then, Eve noticed that Jack hadn't really said anything since the time she introduced herself. She looked back and saw Jack. He was holding his staff but was, again, staring at Eve. Seeing her face, Jack blushed a little and then turned his face away. When she saw him blush and turn away, Eve also blushed and turned her attention back to the Guardians. Baby Tooth, one of Tooth's mini fairies saw this and flew up to Jack and gave him a smirk. Jack laughed and gently swatted Baby Tooth away. But he couldn't help but steal one more glance at Eve, who was laughing gently at something North had said to Bunnymund about Christmas being more important than Easter.

* * *

"So please, Eve, tell us…what do you do?" After conversing and settling down at North's table, Jack couldn't help but ask.

Eve gave him a look, and realized that they had all introduced themselves and told _her_ what _they _did, but she hadn't done the same. She immediately looked down and said "Sorry", before looking up again and introducing herself again, but with more detail.

"I'm Hallows Eve, or Eve and I'm a Halloween Spirit. I'm in charge of the tricks and spooks that happen during Halloween. All the pranks and tricks that are played on people are done by me. I also sometimes leave candies and treats for the kids to take if they can go through my spooks." She looked up at the other Guardians who were listening to her in interest.

The sudden attention, again, embarrassed her and she pulled the tip of her hat down, to cover her face. "WOW!" Jack said standing up slightly in his chair, "That's so cool! It must be a lot of fun to see the kids scream and laugh when you play your spooks on them!" Eve looked up and saw that Jack was totally fascinated by what you did.

"_No one ever listened to me like they do. And no one ever cared about what I do like Jack did…_" You smiled a bit and quietly said, "Thank you" to Jack.

Jack was about to ask more questions about you and your spooks, but North beat him to saying something to Eve. "Eve." She looked up, hearing the seriousness in North's voice. "There's a certain reason as to why we had Jack come get you."

When North said this, Jack closed his mouth and sat back down in his chair. You looked at Jack and then back at North, with a hint of fear in your eyes. "_Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Is he mad?..._"

"Before we do anything else with you Eve," North gave her a dead serious look, "You…must go through a ceremony because you will be joining us as a new GUARDIAN!" He quickly changed his serious face into a joyful one at the last sentence and gave the last word an extra emphasis, to emphasize how grand it was to be a Guardian. He got up and started to dance, the same as he did with Jack when he first told him he was to be a Guardian.

"Excuse me?" Eve had nothing else to say and stared at North. "I…I can't…It's…NO." She said firmly looking at North. Immediately, North stopped dancing and gave Eve a questioning look, as did every other Guardian did.

* * *

A/N: Ah! The second chapter. Literally the day after the first! I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I also put up a Foreword. Just a quick summary and intro of the story and who Eve kind of is. I'm really hoping you guys are liking this fanfic is going so far :) Any tips and comments on how it could be better would be great! Also, side note: I will be gone for the next 4 or so days, so that means no updates during that time. But I will be thinking up ideas on what to put in the next few chapters! Anyways, thanks again for reading!


	4. Who Are We?

North gave her a questioning look. "No?" But his look immediately went away as he jollily said, "Oh, you're probably just having this "stage fright"", raising his hands to put air quotations on the words, "Just like Jack! He was probably the worst Guardian by far to have rejected the Guardian ceremony…" North looked down in sadness and started rambling on and on about what he did without giving Eve the chance to say anything else.

"It's not that. I'm very honored that you guys want me to be a Guardian, but what can I do?" Eve looked down in rejection. Thinking through what she just said in her head, she became more upset. The other Guardians couldn't looked at each other and didn't know how to respond since they had just met her and had never seen her do her Halloween thing. But it didn't stop Jack from at least trying.

"But…but you're so cool!" Eve looked up in confusion. Jack was standing up again and had a face that said, "_I can't believe you're saying that Eve!"_ "I mean…you get to go around and spook the kids. You can make spiders, bats, and cats! And…and I mean…Halloween is just a really chill thing for the kids! They love your holiday! Who wouldn't?! And who doesn't like a good scare on Halloween night!"

Even though Jack was trying his best to make Eve realize how "cool" she was, Eve couldn't help but feel that Jack was only doing that to make her feel better. Not because they were all true. "It's not like the kids believe in who I am…besides. Not all the kids like me. Some of them hate me…" When she said this, Jack's face turned from excited to hurt, since he also knew how it felt to not be known. To not be believed in.

He started remembering his life before the Guardians. Flying around doing whatever he wanted. Granted, it was a blast! Going here and there, without a care in the world. But the kids didn't believe in him. They didn't think he was real. They loved what he did, but he never got credit. Jack was about to say more, but Tooth got up first and flew towards Eve. She took her hands and looked Eve in the eyes with a gentle expression.

"Eve…look at us. Who are we?" Eve lifted her head and looked around the room. "Generally, you guys are the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Sandman, and Jack Frost." She looked back at Tooth who gave her a small nod. "And what do we do? Not specifically, but in general for the kids."

Eve opened her mouth to say something. But closed her mouth and thought again. "_Who are these guys?..."_ She let the thought linger and finally thought of an answer. "You guys are "Guardians"…You guys go around the world to keep the children's dreams and hopes alive. You protect them."

Tooth gave her a smile and nodded. "That's right. And what you do is also just as important. Just like Jack, you don't have to worry about strict deadlines or rules as to what you do. You just have to do what you do best. And for you, that's making up new spooks and tricks to give the kids thrill and excitement."

When she heard this, Eve couldn't say anything. She though, "_Thrill? Excitement? I-…I've never thought of it like that before…"_ Tooth continued, "Just like us, you have a role for the children. You watch over them on Halloween as they go door-to-door looking for candy. And you're there…waiting for a chance to give them a spook. You scare some kids, but then other kids get thrill and joy from that. Some kids even wait for Halloween just to see who is braver than others. You're important to them just as us." Eve looked into Tooth's eyes and could tell that she wasn't lying about what she said. She could tell that Tooth was being 100% serious.

North walked towards Eve and kindly put his hand on her shoulder before kneeling down so he could look her in the eye. "What Tooth says is all right. Like what I told Jack, we each have a "center" inside of use which is who we really are and what we are best at. I'm sure all you need to do is find your center as well. But we can help you. Once you find your center, you'll fully understand what it means to be a Guardian."

Eve looked at North. She had a look on her face that said she didn't believe North. North pretended to not notice and continued talking. "Once you become a Guardian, you'll be able to help us protect the children's hopes and dreams. What we do helps make the world go round!" When he said his last sentence, he motioned his hand to the large globe in the center of his workshop.

"Each light represents a child who believes in us-"

North was quickly interrupted by Eve, who was now laughing. He looked back in confusion and Eve was covering her mouth with one hand and waving the other in apology. "I-I'm sorry…" She said in between laughs. "For a second there you sounded like an old friend of mine. But I haven't seen him in a long time." Eve's eyes filled with nostalgia and memories.

"Really?" Jack looked at Eve in curiosity. He wanted to know who her friend was. "What was he like?"

"Well first of all. He was totally useless." She laughed a little, "He always messed things up and always had to be the best. But he also helped me a lot. I met him shortly after coming to know my name and identity. He…was just the one who was there to help me when I needed it most…"

She looked up towards the globe and slowly started walking towards it. "_sigh_…Where _did_ you go Pitch…"

At the mention of Pitch's name, all the Guardians' expressions stiffened and the air became tense. Eve sensed the sudden tension in the air and turned around, confused. They all looked at her in disbelief and the first to move was Bunnymund. He rose from his seat slowly, glaring at Eve the whole time. He walked towards Eve, who backed away from Bunnymund with each step he took towards her.

However, she reached the panels in front of the globe and couldn't back up anymore. Bunnymund walked slowly and looked Eve in the eyes. They were a mere inches away from each other's faces.

"How. Do. You. Know. Pitch?" Eve quacked in fear; she had never seen anyone that mad in many, many years. She was so scared, she could only hold her wand in her hands and fear and not say anything.

"I'll repeat again." Bunnymund moved his face a little closer to Eve's. "How do you know Pitch?!"


End file.
